


Stockholm Syndrome

by SuFin_is_canon12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFin_is_canon12/pseuds/SuFin_is_canon12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino Väinämöinen has been kidnapped by a scary but really hot guy. Now he's got to decide if he wants his old life with his weak-willed mother, abusive stepfather, and all the bullies, or a new life with this incredibly kind, sweet gentle giant of a teddy bear and his slightly annoying, but still nice, friends. Based off Stockholm Syndrome and 'Hair of the Dog' by brattyteenagewerewolf. Idea came from reading a section of chapter 5 of the Barbarians Healer by Kusshulover1 of fanfiction.com. Will try to post on Sundays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

"Narttu!" (Bitch) The tall man yelled at his bride of only two months. Watching the way she cowered in fear. Jumala, (God) it made him feel powerful to see her like this, a once proud mama bear, reduced to the pitiful meekness of a mouse.

"Luulitko, etten huomannut? Lutka!" (Did you think I did not notice? Slut!) He snorted mentally, he knew that the whore didn't sleep around, didn't before he started to belittle her, and she certainly wasn't going to now that he beat for just breathing. No, he just liked to hit her, but he still needed an excuse, no matter how lame, or his fists refused to comply. Her face dissolved into a look of pure terror, the same one that the slut's son wore when he hit him for the first time.

Speaking of, the boy was missing. Giving one last glare to the bitch, he stalked out to find the little shit. 

9 year old Tino Väinämöinen was hiding in the back of his closet from horror of his step - dad beating the shit out of his mother. He escaped it all by imagining the time before, before his stepparent, before Surma, back, way back, to when his birth father was alive. He could see the three of them, his father looking down at him, his eyes were narrowed in mirth at his son's pouting face. 'Olet niin suloinen poika' (you're so cute son)

'Touni, lopeta piinaavat poika.' (Touni, stop tormenting the boy), His mother admonished gently. 'Anteeksi Ilmatar, mutta meidän poika on suloinen!' (Sorry Ilmatar, but our boy is adorable!) Tino knew that if he kept up his pout his Isä (Father), would continue to tease his son for being cute. 'En ole söpö! Olen Väinämöinen! Hän ei ole söpö!' (I'm not cute! I'm Väinämöinen! He's not cute!) He said in an irritated huff. Tino's dad opened his mouth to say something, 

"Siellä olet, pikku paska!" (there you are, you little shit), the voice full of hateful glee, and dangerous promise. Tino could do nothing more than cower and retreat into the paradise of his mind, wishing to be set free from this nightmare of reality.  
Surma needed an even stronger reason to hit this one. His fists refused to hit the boy for anything less than a great reason. He wasn't worried, if yelled at him long enough, the boy would give him one.

"Jumala! Olen iloinen, etten syntymä sinua! Et ole tarpeeksi hyvä liittyvän millään tavalla. Pikku lutkapoika!" (god! I'm glad I didn't birth you! You're not good enough to be related in any way. Little slutsson). Perkele! The boy wasn't responding. Oh well, maybe he could go smack the bitch around some more, before he'd have her make him some dinner, and put out before bed. Deciding to yell at the boy one last time, he said, "Pikku paska! Et ole tarpeeksi hyvä mitään! Ja et koskaan olemaan!" (little shit! You're not good enough for anything! And you never will be!). When that still failed to get a rise from the kid, Surma walked back to the shitty bitch.  
Tino stood as the door slammed. He let out a shaky breath as he walked to the window. Looking up at the stars he started to sing.  
"Vie minut kirkkoon  
Palvon kuin koira valheittesi pyhäkössä  
Kerron sinulle syntini ja sinä voit teroittaa veitsesi  
Tarjoa minulle sitä kuolematonta kuolemaa  
Hyvä Jumala, anna minun antaa elämäni sinulle"  
(Take me to church,  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies,  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife.  
Offer me that deathless death  
Oh good god, lemme give you my life.  
Take me to church), as it was the only part of the American song that he knew, also it made him feel better. He sighed, wishing that someone could offer him death. He shivered, and clinching his fists, Tino realized that, that is exactly is what Surma was offering them, and they took it like fools! He was a very mild-mannered kid, and before his step dad, he would've been the first to admit not hating anyone. But not now, not anymore. No, just one more thing that his tormentor had stolen from him. He couldn't wait for school tomorrow, as it would be the only way for him to escape from this hell. Dropping his head, he fell asleep to feel of the tears falling silently from his cheeks. Not realizing that someone was under his opened window, watching the whole thing. When he realized that the small boy was asleep, he turned and walked off into the darkened night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hozier take me to church (Finnish version)  
> Taken from http://lyricstranslate.com/en/take-me-church-vie-minut-kirkkoon.html#ixzz3URrSPFdq


End file.
